Thomas
Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the School Trip (or simply Thomas and the School Trip) is a My First LeapPad interactive book and cartridge available in the Discovery section of the My First LeapPad library. It features Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on PBS Kids once more, just like the other LeapPad book, Thomas the Really Useful Engine. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Terence (doesn’t speak) * Tiger Moth (doesn’t speak) * Mavis (cameo appearance) * Mrs. Kyndley (mentioned) * Thomas’ Engine Driver * Firemen * School children * Bandstand musicians * Sir Topham Hatt (aka The Fat Controller) * Offscreen narrator (VA: Robin Smith (USA English); Michael Angelis (UK English)) This book teaches... * Numbers * Vocabulary * Shapes * Colo(u)rs * Classification * Matching * Opposites * Problem solving * Mazes * Musical Instruments Story Side Thomas is so excited to see the children at the train station for a school trip, but Thomas must make it through his tightly scheduled day to take the children home. Will he race back to the station to get the children home? If only he can do it as fast as a speed of lightning, then he could be a really useful - and of course, scholarly, engine! Activity Side 'Title: Learning Fun on The Island of Sodor ' If you are very insterested to learn with Thomas and his friends, then you will join in the fun on the Island of Sodor. Learn numbers, words, shapes and colors, animals, mazes, and musical instruments as you chug along with the engines! Train Yard Tune-Up Colo(u)rs * Red * Green * Blue Thomas Around the Playground Thomas watches the children spend a joyful time at the playground. Words to Identify * Kite * Tree * Ball Percy At the Dock Shapes * Circle * Square * Triangle In the Sky With Harold Objects that Fly * Balloons * Raincloud * Kites * Birds James’ Farm Friends James passes through a farm. Barnyard Animals * Dog * Cat * Cow * Duck * Sheep * Horse * Hen * Pig Gordon’s Fire Station Stop Sizes and Length * Short * Long Branch Line Tasks In this page, you will have to guide Thomas, Henry, James or Percy through different places in Sodor. Henry’s Forest Friends Woodland Animals * Bear * Bird * Fish * Rabbit Thomas’ Trackside Tunes Musical Instruments * drums * flute * guitar * tuba * xylophone Tired Trains Turn In Before the player is done, he or she can identify the right track to lead Thomas and the engines back to their sheds to finish off their day. Trivia * This is the first book to have Bulstrode talk. * In “Henry’s Forest Friends”, a part of “Brahms’ Lullaby” was played when you touch the bear’s cave - which states that the bear sleeps there. * Toby was originally going to be in the “Train Yard Tune-Up” page, but he chugged off and James moves in to replace him. * Duck and Oliver were originally going to appear in the “Branch Line Tasks” page, but they moved out and Henry and James (described as Branch Line Engines) chugged in to take place. * Donald and Douglas were going to appear in a page with them, but this page got scrapped out. * In the “Train Yard Tune-Up” page, Thomas and Percy have tenders, and the water tower was referred to as a water tank - incorrectly. * In a few pages, some of the school children swap voices. * The score cue numbers 9, 10 and 11 from Thomas the Really Useful Engine were heard once again. If you want to see more, please look at Thomas and the School Trip Suite. Category:My First LeapPad games Category:LeapPad Games Category:PBS Kids TV Shows Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends